


Daydream (Beelzebub x Chubby!F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Beel has a nightmare and MC comforts him in a not so innocent way
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 22





	Daydream (Beelzebub x Chubby!F!Reader)

It’s been so long since he had a nightmare, but recent events have put a lot of stress on him and his body, and the way he coped with that, apparently, is by making up crazy stories in his mind in the middle of the night. One recurring thing he sees in his dreams is the war, specifically the part where he saves Belphie and loses Lilith. He knows it’s not his fault, but for some reason it keeps replaying in his head and he can’t seem to get it to stop. “N-no…” he was twisting and turning beneath the sheets, gripping at the blanket in an attempt to find some sort of familiarity in it. You woke up beside him, tired eyes looking at the ceiling first before you turned to see Beel’s face of discomfort.

“No.. lilith…. Belphie… Lilith!” The last part was almost a yell and it scared you awake so you shook him, “Beel… Beel, wake up!” which only made him jolt awake and sit right up, his chest rising and falling quickly with heavy breaths. You placed a soft hand on his shoulder at which he flinched, turning his head to see you and immediately placing his hand over yours instead, “sorry…” you didn’t know why he was apologizing. His other hand rubbed over his face, his head shaking as he tried to get the images of the war out of his head. He could feel your other hand placed over his other shoulder as well, attempting to comfort him, “are you okay?” he shook his head and you frowned softly, trying to pull him back down, “nightmare..” he breathed out and you nodded, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Want to take your mind off of it?” You knew he would sit here for hours and think about it if you didn’t at least try to do something, and you were kind of glad he nodded at you. 

His chest was still rising and falling when you laid him down on your bed, although by now you weren’t sure if it was still from the dream or your hips rolling on top of his. He looked vulnerable right now, genuinely had his guard down, and as much as that was a sight within itself, you actually smiled softly at him, sliding down his body instead, “here, let me help you.” Usually he would be adamant about pleasuring you instead, preferably with your thick thighs over his shoulders and his tongue lapping away at your dripping heat, but today he actually appreciated the soft push back and you taking the lead instead of him. It gave him a sense of security for the moment and like he’s being loved too. Not that you don’t love him! He just needs it a little bit extra right now. 

You spread his legs, or maybe he even willingly spread his legs, who knows, but you climbed in between them and smiled softly at his half hardened cock before your gaze flickered up to him. Seeing as it was in the middle of the night, neither of you had any tedious clothes on and Beel’s pajama pants were easy enough to just pull down and for his cock to slide out. You licked over it first, watching it jump back up against his abdomen and fully harden from the small action alone; he was sensitive to your touch, always has been, but tonight he felt even more sensitive about it. “Let me… just relax.” He looked down at you, tired eyes nodding back as he tried to keep his focus on you instead of whatever crossed his mind earlier. 

Your tongue came out again, licking up his shaft and onto his tip, at which point your hand wrapped around his base and held him steady so your mouth could wrap around the sensitive head. He groaned softly, bucking his hips up a bit, but your other hand pushed him back down, wanting him to stay still. “Beel…” He pouted softly, looking down at you with sad eyes, “I’m sorry.. It just feels too good.” You laughed softly at him, nodding and leaning back which has him a little concerned, “well… if you want to move your hips so bad…” You threw your shirt off over your head, catching his eyes right as his tongue licked over his lips. He always thinks you’re gorgeous, no matter how many times you undress for him. The way you breasts bounce a little, maybe even swing, especially now since you’re not wearing a bra, and your heavily accented curves… you watched his cock move in response, twitching in your hand and you almost laughed at it. 

“You’re beautiful,(Y/N)...” you smiled softly at him, leaning back down to take his cock into your mouth and coating it in your saliva so it would slide easier. Your head slid slowly down his length, gagging a little when his tip hit the back of your throat. Beel was by no means an easy guy to take into your mouth, but months of practice have you taking him with relative ease now. Once you were sure he was thoroughly covered, you popped back off of him, smacking your lips and grinning a little when he whined in frustration. “Hold on for me…” You took a hold of your breasts, moving them up a bit and wrapping them around his cock, giving them a nice, warm hug with your tits. His head immediately rolled forward at your action, watching what you were doing with surprised eyes and eagerness. 

A smirk replaced your grin as you slowly moved up and down on his length, letting it slide between your breasts. He groaned again, bucking his hips up in response and throwing his head back against the pillow, “feels.. Good…” but you knew what could make him feel better. You turned your head down, counting the moments his tip popped up between your breasts before leaning down and licking over the slit every time it did, making him gasp out. His hips found their own rhythm now, desperate to feel your tongue on his slit as he gripped the sheets, “a-again.. Please…” You smiled to yourself at his words, repeating the action again and again, making sure your breasts kept tightly around his length. 

Beel didn’t know whether it was the tiredness or not, but he really couldn’t last much longer, and a whine escaped him with the next thrust up, “I’m… cumming….” giving you a fair warning. Your eyes closed at that, your mouth opening with your tongue out in anticipation, helping out by moving your breasts faster around his length as he thrusted up. He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly as he came undone. A gasp escaped him as his seed shot out, straight up into your mouth and against your chest and breasts. He watched it, opening his eyes again, and grunting softly as his hips continued to thrust up between your breasts, his seed covering your soft flesh and your tongue, which you took back into your mouth to taste him, humming in delight. Soft pants left him as you continued to slowly rub your breasts over his length, making sure he fully rode out his orgasm. 

Once you stopped, you leaned back on your legs, moving your breasts up and leaning forward to lick his cum off as best as you could before letting go of them and smiling at him, “did that help? I’ll get a towel.” Before he could even answer, you had already gone to the bathroom to get a warm towel, wiping over yourself first before cleaning it and moving back to him, “you did so good… you didn’t even try to flip me .” it was half a jab at him, albeit teasingly so. Beel’s cheeks held a soft blush as he watched you move around, the darkness of the room falling around your silhouette and making you stand out even more, “I couldn’t… the please was too good.” 

A smile crept over your face as you cleaned him, rubbing along his inner thighs before cleaning his shaft and his ballsack, about to go back to the bathroom to put the towel away. “Wait…. I want… I want to hold you…” Beel’s aftercare mainly consisted of cleaning and then cuddling, something which you planned on returning, but you moved to put the towel away first anyway, “I’m coming.” You crawled back into bed with him, sliding under the sheets and not really caring that both of you are half naked beneath. If it got cold, Beel provided great warmth. He pulled you into him, squeezing you tightly into his side, feeling every part of you; your breasts, your stomach, your thick thighs wrapping around his waist now. He smiled in content, kissing your head before leaning his own back against the pillow. 

“Are you feeling better now?” A nod. He was feeling more than better now, all thanks to you. “Yes… thank you.” He kissed you again, smiling into the darkness and letting his head roll down a bit until it was resting against yours, one arm securely around your waist and the other moving to find one of your hands, intertwining your fingers with his. That’s what Beel likes the most, the moments after, where he can just hold you and either talk or stare out at the wall like he is now, all in content. 


End file.
